


Pride Float

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon, M/M, Parade, Pride, Pride Float, The Them - Freeform, angel - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take The Them to a parade in Tadfield.





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting hot. The sun was shining in the cloudless sky on the hundreds of spectators. Crowley could definitely feel the heat in his black attire. Even in the summer, he insisted on wearing black pants and a black blazer. Aziraphale was fairing a bit better in his lighter wear. Adam and the rest of The Them were doing the best in the heat in their shorts.

Adam had insisted on going to the Tadfield Parade with everyone. Of course, Aziraphale and Crowley couldn’t say no to the used-to-be Antichrist. So, with everyone there, they just happened to find the perfect spot near the parade announcer, right upfront. The Them had bags ready to collect the candies and other goods from the groups that were marching. Though, they all knew that Adam and Dog would end up with the most candy.

“It’s starting!” Wensleydale called when the first float started to move by.

The Them would hiss whenever the floats didn’t give them anything – that was Crowley’s suggestion. Aziraphale scolded him, but couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face whenever the kids started hissing.

Pepper frowned and stood up booing when another float came by. “They’re the conservative party. They endorse everyday sexism.”

“I’ll take care of them, Pepper,” Adam told her. The balloons immediately all popped on the float. “There, now they have no float!”

“Thanks, Adam!”

“Is that…?” Aziraphale spoke quietly as he looked with a small smile at the next float coming by. Two people in costumes ran by. One was in inflatable unicorn and the other was in an inflatable t-rex. The t-rex had a rainbow tutu.

“It is!” Crowley said with a wide grin. “I didn’t know Tadfield had one!” He snapped his fingers and the drab music playing from the announcer’s speaker suddenly changed to Queen.

“Yeah Queen!” a marcher, with an ace flag, screamed. They marched with a pride float. Other people in rainbow shirts waved at the audience. There was a unicorn pool float riding in a trailer filled with kids. A variety of pride flags flew in the air, but they weren’t exciting as the rainbow pinwheels spinning.

The Them excitedly chattered amongst each other after the unicorn gave them a high-five. They each received rainbow stickers from another marcher.

Aziraphale took his attention off of the float and looked over to the grinning demon. He chuckled lightly and moved his hand over towards him. It nudged Crowley’s hand. Crowley looked down and over at Aziraphale. Crowley quickly reach over and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand.

Both had pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam had told Aziraphale and Crowley that there was going to be a human rights proclamation for the town of Tadfield. For a moment, the former antichrist hesitated before asking if they would go with him. Aziraphale gave him a soft smile and promised he would go, Crowley merely nodded along.

The Them and the supernatural duo shuffled into the town hall meeting. There was a group already there. People of all ethnicities were there. One woman was wearing a hijab and wore a bright smile as she sat next to her two sons. She spoke excitedly to her neighbor about what was going on that night. Her neighbor was quickly swiping on their cellphone to pull up a live stream. Almost everyone was wearing a rainbow of some sort.

“It’s wonderful that a small town is doing something like this, Adam,” Aziraphale said proudly.

Adam looked off to the side as he sat next to Pepper. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the young boy’s behavior. The demon had a sneaking feeling that Adam may have had something to do with this. Perhaps he did a temptation – or whatever the equivalent is for a used-to-be-antichrist.

“And now for the Human Rights Proclamation,” the leader of the town government spoke and moved towards the front. He went on saying how Tadfield was a place where every person, no matter their ethnicity, religion, nation of origin, disability, sex, gender identity, sexual orientation, or socioeconomic status could pursue life, liberty and personal security. Where they could feel welcomed and loved by their neighbors. In Tadfield, they stood up to social injustices. In Tadfield, everyone is at home.

A chorus of cheers erupted once the proclamation was signed. The Them stood up and attempted to whistle loudly. Aziraphale laughed and joy and quickly clapped his hands together. While Crowley wasn’t outright showing as much emotion, he still had a small smile. He gently placed a hand on Aziraphale’s leg and gave a small squeeze. The angel looked at him with a toothy grin. Crowley chuckled lightly before kissing his cheek.

They were at home.


End file.
